Miss Blue
by RedBenchArty
Summary: When Chris D'Amico meets Beth Williams, He's smitten. As Red Mist emerges and their relationship progresses, he wants to protect her from crime and his father's mafia. They'd be a couple like Spider man and Gwen Stacy, He'd be her own personal knight in shining armor. But he soon discovers two things: 1. She doesn't need one. And 2. She's more like Cat woman than Gwen Stacy.
1. Fake it

_**Fake it, If you're out of direction**_

_**Fake it, If you don't belong.**_

_**Fake it, if you feel like infection, Whoa, You're such a fuckin' hypocrite.**_

* * *

"Once again, the police are on the lookout for an unknown thief, being reported to have stolen money from another local bank, There are no traces that have left potential suspects. The police are now investigating the premises, If you have seen anyone suspicious please call..."

I flicked off the TV.

How many times had they played the same news reporter saying the same thing about robberies? The police haven't been doing shit all if this culprit was still on the loose.

I smiled to myself and rolled off the couch. It was 7:30 in the morning and I had to hustle- Katie would be here in twenty minutes to pick me up on her way to school. We've had classes together since kindergarten and in her mind, that hypothetically made us _best friends._ She insisted, the day she got her drivers license, that she'd come by my loft every morning to give me a lift, like an overbearing mother. She got no complaints from me though. After all, she was the one paying for gas.

Stripping from my baggy pajama pants and t-shirt, I pulled out a leopard print tank top and a taut black skirt from my closet.

Within minutes, I heard the loud vibration and ringtone of my cell phone in the other room where I left it on the table. That meant Katie was here and just in time.

Grabbing my backpack from my bed, I raced down the stairs and picked up my cell phone.

"Hey."

"Get yourself out here!" Katie's voice always sounded shrill over the phone. She blames it on the frequency of my cell but I didn't think she sounded much different on any other phone.

Without saying goodbye or even providing an answer, I shut her off and headed out the door to meet her.

"'Morning Beth!" She cried, honking her car horn. "Don't you look hot today."

I silently climbed into the passenger seat, rolling my eyes at her behavior.

She started to rattle on about the cute guy, Rob, in our English class while I watched the scenery fly by from my window. Would he ever notice her? How come there weren't any hot, nice boys that were secretly crushing on her, like in movies and books? - How cliché.

Dave Lizewski. I'm not sure if I'd call that interest "secret" though. Could a guy be any more obvious? He was friends with Todd and Marty and all of them sat in the second row to the front of my physics class. Katie was incredibly oblivious to his feelings towards her. I could see them, Erika could see them, why was she so blind? We haven't mentioned anything to Katie yet. I figure he'll tell her some day, Besides, I've spoken to him a few times, He seems nice enough. A little awkward though.

I came out of my thoughts just as she asked, "So what about you? Has anyone caught your eye lately?"

Kissing my teeth, I lazily rolled my head across my shoulders to look at her.

"When I see one, I'll let you know."

"You're no fun, Beth!"

The day flew by, Class after class, assignments piling up. Notes being thrown across the room to reach their designated individual. No, I'm kidding. No one writes notes anymore, what year do you think this is? 1980? Everyone has a cell phone now, if we want to talk to someone across the room, we'll text them.

Half of my classes were with Katie, a quarter were with Erika. The rest I had either alone, or with Todd.

"Please read chapters four to seven for next class."

A series of groans and complaints shot throughout the classroom. It had been like this all day. Fridays are everyones favourite day of the week, including the professors. Weekends meant two days of studying to them. Two days to be productive and get shit done. Weekends for students meant going to parties and getting shitfaced.

As I was getting up to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Todd stood there, smiling away like he didn't just get assigned seventy eight pages of nine point font to read before Monday.

"Hey, Bethany?"

I held up a hand. "Remember Todd, It's just Beth."

"Oh, sorry. Well, Me and Marty were wondering if you wanted to come with us to Atomics Comics. Dave is gonna' come too."

I definitely knew where this was heading.

"And you want me to bring Kate and Erika." I stated, winking.

His face heated up and he flushed red.

"Well, It's just that..."

"It's fine, Todd. I'll ask them."

I scooped up my bag and left him there, beside my desk in the classroom. Katie and Erika would be just outside at their lockers.

And surprisingly enough, There they were... with Dave Lizewski.

I strolled over to them silently, not wanting to interrupt this rare moment, but then Dave just turned around and left.

"What was that?" I questioned.

Katie turned around and began to giggle. "He thought I was waving at him."

"Ah. Well, guess who invited us to spend our evening at Atomics?"

Erika moaned and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"That stupid Haynes geek again?"

It was the third time this month that Todd had asked us to come along with them. And each time, we denied the invitation. It was like he had no concept of rejection. Strike three, you're out Todd.

"Doesn't he understand no means no?"

"Do _any_ boys understand that no means no?" I fired back.

Katie let out a snort in amusement and shut her locker door.

"We're going to watch She's the Man at my house, Are you coming?"

No. Katie always does this. She loves to have girly movie nights with awful chick flicks. I've been dragged to several of them and every time I go, I end up spending more time talking her cat, Tinkles, in the bathroom than actually watching the movie. One time, I even made an elaborate dinner just to get out of watching A Cinderella Story.

"No thanks, girls."

They both made pouty faces but I hurried back into the classroom before they could say any more.

Todd was still there and his face lightened up when he saw me re-enter the room.

"So your answer is...?"

"No."

His joyful smile dropped, like it always did, and he shuffled back and forth on his two feet, awkwardly.

Seeing him like that made me feel kind of bad. "I'm sorry, Toddie. It's Katie's movie night. Her and Erika are going to watch She's the Man and paint each other's toe nails and stuff.."

He lifted his head up to look at me with his doe-eyed expression.

"You're not busy though, right?"

"Umm. No."

"Well, will you come with us? Just you?"

Sighing inwardly, I nodded my head. "Why not, Todd."

And that was how I discovered Atomic Comics for the first time.


	2. I Get Around

_**Here I come when I better go,**_

_**I say yes when I ought to say no,**_

_**Here I come when I better go,**_

_**I say yes when I ought to say no.**_

* * *

"So Dave," Todd, Marty, Dave and I were all sitting in a booth next to the windows of Atomic Comics. The turquoise bench me and Marty were sitting on was so worn out that we sunk tremendously, making us look about a head shorter than Dave and Todd who were across from us.

"When are you going to confess your _undying love_ to Katie?"

Dave practically spat out his coke onto the comic he had set out in front of him. "Asshole, You told!" He yelled, punching Todd on the arm.

"Accusing people will get you nowhere." I retorted. I couldn't care less if Dave thought Todd spilled the beans and got in shit but I wanted him to realize how obvious his little crush was.

While they bickered around the table, I noticed a sleek black car pull up to the front of the store. Personally, I liked antique cars.. So I was not in the least bit impressed. This one looked to me like the newest model of its line. Expensive too. I couldn't help the smirk that was forming across my lips. A boy stepped out of the car and gazed upon the store like it was the eighth wonder of the world. Maybe Atomic Comics was his haven or something.

"Hey! Guys, look." Todd gestured towards the window at the boy I was watching. All three of them stopped play fighting momentarily to look at the boy

I continued to watch him as he entered the store. A big guy followed, his bodyguard, I guess. He was dressed well enough. A red plaid shirt with a suede jacket and matching pants. Brand name? His bodyguard might be a problem.

"Time to make a move.." I muttered, standing up from the sunken abyss of the cushioned bench. Making sure my book bag was opened and ready to go.

"Where-" Marty began. I shushed him and started sauntering over towards the boy, until I was few feet in front of them. I jerked myself towards the comic book stand on my left and crashed into it, spilling the contents of my bag onto the floor. They clattered loudly, making the boy and just about everyone else within range look up too scope out the noise.

Let's see which one of you will be my victim for the day.

The big man bent down first to help pick up my lipstick, which rolled over towards his shoe.

I shrugged and put on a fake smile. I guess it's you, big boy.

I crouched down to pick up my compact mirror at the same time as the boy crouched down to help us retrieve my fallen things. As I was beginning to stand back up, I leaned over towards the big man. My hand swooped in, grabbing the man's wallet, I knew by the texture of the material, and pulled it out, carefully and fast, then stuffed it into my bag along with my mirror.

He didn't feel a thing.

I smiled and nodded gratefully at him, taking the lipstick he was handing me. I looked over my shoulder to see how the boy was faring and raised my eyebrows in exclaim. He was trying to pick up everything in his two arms! Things were overflowing, Papers were gracefully swooping around, my hairbrush was on the verge of falling, it was teetering off of his forearm. His face was contorted with frustration.

"Hey, don't stress." I said, reaching out to take some of my stuff back.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." He mumbled back, turning a light shade of pink. We gathered the rest of the things and picked up the papers together.

"Thank you, both of you." I zipped up my bag with all the contents back safely where they belonged.

Then, I got a good look at his face. The boy's face, I mean. Not the big guy.

I hadn't actually inspected his facial features. When you steal from people, you don't have much time to remember their faces. It's like passing a car on the highway, you see them go by and don't pay them any mind, really. Until you collide and have to trade information. I paid close attention to their body gestures, the way they walked, spoke to others, reacted to things, their style of clothing.. all that is pretty important. Say you see a man walking by with a dirty, ratty old coat and underneath their clothes are just as bad, full of holes, rips, tears.. You can usually tell if the holes are man-made or actually from moths or something. Anyways, you inspect the way he walks, find out where he's headed, listen to him talk.. You'd be surprised at how many wealthy people dressed this way to ward off muggers.

Anyways, He looked like a child due to the baby fat on his cheeks. He was pale looking, I doubt he got out much, and his brown hair was combed over to one side. But his eyes were deep and dark and filled with uneasiness. They were beautiful.

My moment of awe was soon over as I turned away from him and towards Dave, Marty, and Todd whom I had left so carelessly in our booth. Not to my surprise, they were watching us like hawks, clutching the seats and trying to slurp their drinks inconspicuously every time they thought someone had caught on to their scrutinizing.

"Wait!" He said, gently touching my arm and then retracting as if I would bite if he left it there.

"Can I, um. Buy you a drink?" He nodded his head indicating the counter behind him. How cute. He was trying to be suave.

Letting a sly grin fall upon my lips in response, I nodded. Not part of my plan but just as good. Who was I to turn down a free drink?

The guys would just have to wait.


	3. Girl Like You

_**You give me just a taste so I want more**_

_**Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw**_

_**Now you've got me crawlin' on the floor**_

_**And I've never met a girl like you before**_

* * *

"Hi, I'll have, uh, a chocolate milkshake and..." He turned to look at me.

"A vanilla. Please." I replied, smiling at him. I crossed my legs in a dramatic manner, waiting to see if he'd check them out. He did. Gulping and quickly turning back to the waitress behind the counter he repeated our orders. I began eyeing the waitress, she looked in her mid-thirties, give or take. She sure loaded on the makeup this morning. Her eye lids were heavily coated in bright purple eye shadow and every time she opened her mouth to speak, showing even just the slightest of her teeth, you could spot the maroon-coloured lipstick smeared across them. Her hair was greasy, ratty, and strands were sticking out of her bun, and not in the sexy-I'm-going-for-a-casual-business-look way.

I crossed my arms over the table and leaned on them as the waitress left.

"Do you..come here? Often?" The boy next to me asked.

I rolled my eyes. "First time, actually."

He blanched. "Oh. This is a great place. I come every chance I get." Pausing, his expression grew thoughtful, then cocky in just one second flat. "I mean, when I'm not busy helping with my father's business. He's like the CEO of what he does."

"Hm. Life on the wild side."

_Oops. A little mean there, Beth._

His face paled even more than it already was and his eyebrows furrowed.

_Fix it, lamebrain._

I reached out and placed my hand over his, smiling. "I'm sorry, That came out sarcastically." Lying through my teeth. "It really does sound cool. Does he have a big business?" He seemed to loosen up as we began a conversation about his father's ever-growing business.

The waitress arrived back with our milkshakes on a tray and we thanked her.

"So what's your name?" I asked, not looking up at him from my milkshake.

"Chris. Chris D'Amico!" He stated proudly.

"And your.. friend over there?" I nodded my head towards the big guy sitting at a booth behind us, looking bored out of his mind flipping through an issue of Superman.

"That's Stu. He's my bod.. -yguard. My Bodyguard." He hesitated halfway through the word. What was with that?

He cleared his throat and managed a weak grin.

"Do I get to know your name?"

"I'm Beth."

Broadening his smile, he waited for me to continue. I looked back down to my milkshake and took another sip. When he finally realized I was not going to continue he spoke again.

"Beth...what?"

Glancing back over his way, I smirked and replied, "Beth D'Amico."

That got a nice reaction from him. His face flushed with colour and his eyes bugged out. From fear or flattery, I don't know.

"I...Uh..." He stammered.

I couldn't suppress the bark of laughter that erupted from me. Seeing me laugh, he began to calm down and even manage a few chuckles of his own.

"I'm just teasing, Chris. It's Williams. Beth Williams."

He stuck his hand out, reaching to shake mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Williams."

"And the same to you, Mister D'Amico.."

Looking down at my watch- The one I had stolen from a business man waiting in line for a coffee three weeks ago- I continued,

"-but I really have to be going now. I promised to meet up with a friend later."

His face fell slightly but he nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out his fancy mobile and awkwardly gesturing towards it.

"Is it alright if..."

Smiling, I wondered to myself if I should give him a fake number or my real one. He was nice enough and he did have that one trait I was interested in. Which, was wealth, of course.

"405-8511." I said quickly while getting up and reaching for my purse.

Chris had gotten up as well and was already entering my number into his phone. His cheeks had flushed slightly and his bodyguard was peeking over, suspiciously. While he doesn't look that bright, I think it's better if I vamoose so I'm not around when he finds out his wallet is missing.

"See you around, Chris." I didn't bother saying anything to Todd, Marty, or Dave as I passed by them to get to the door.

"I'll call you, then?" Chris's soft voice called out to me just as I had pulled on the door handles.


End file.
